


A Welcome Surprise

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, arranged mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Castiel is to be mated off to the mysterious Alpha Prince Dean of Winchester. Fortunately, it all goes much better than he had expected...





	A Welcome Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this months ago and haven't reread it since, but I found it while sorting through my old files and felt like even though I'm not too happy with it, since it's my only complete fic in this fandom, I should at least give it a chance to see the light.

In a day, Castiel was to be mated to an Alpha he had never even met. And so was the life of a male Omega in the nobility. He had been promised to this Alpha, Crown Prince Dean Winchester of Lawrence, since his first heat ended aged 16, but now he was 18 and finally being mated off, and not too happy about it. Though he had never truly wanted a mate, he had always known he would have had to take one at some point. Even so, he had kept hope that this mating would be called off and he could find a mate who he knew would respect him at least. Unfortunately, he had no such luck.

He had been flown over to Lawrence in a lavish jet, and escorted from the private airstrip to the palace in even more luxury. As the car pulled up in front of Winchester Palace, the royal family’s main residence, Castiel was overwhelmed by its sheer grandeur. Even after a childhood as part of one of the most influential noble families in Heaven, nothing he had seen could compare to the palace. That was when the importance of what was happening tomorrow truly struck him.

He did not remember climbing the stairs and entering the enormous front door, but all of a sudden he was being greeted by the King and Queen, and their youngest son Prince Sam. Prince Dean was nowhere in sight, but there was a lingering scent of alpha that made Castiel’s stomach twist, although in a good way. He had hardly a moment to take everything in before he was being rushed off to his temporary accommodation, being told that he needed to rest up for dinner and his big day tomorrow.

Castiel’s room was elegant, as he had expected, but not over-the-top. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched his servants bustling around preparing his outfit for dinner. The door suddenly burst open with a flair that only one person could achieve.

“What do you want, Balthazar?” Castiel sighed.

“Why the sad face, brother? You’re mating one of the hottest Alphas I’ve had the pleasure of feasting my eyes on, and you’re moping in your room like a scolded toddler. Live a little!”

“Well, it may be down to the fact that I didn’t want this in the first place? I don’t care how ‘hot’ you find this Alpha, the fact that he didn’t even bother greeting me shows how Omega mates are viewed here! I’d say I want this over and done with, but I’m not sure I’ll be in a great position after this mating.”

“Well, I may not be able to change your mind, but you should know that Dean didn’t want you to meet him because he was worried about disappointing you, not because you’re just some Omega he’s being told to mate for political reasons.” And with that, Balthazar left the room, leaving Castiel behind him, thinking over what he had just said.

-

Dinner was not as fancy as Castiel expected; he presumed it was in preparation of the feast the next day. One of the seats next to the King and Queen at the head of the table was still unoccupied: Prince Dean was still absent. Castiel did, however, have a wonderful conversation with Prince Sam, who was curious about Castiel’s work in the study of Enochian, the old language of Heaven, and in his translations of old historical documents. When they finished with their dessert of pie, a choice which had surprised and pleased Castiel, Prince Sam — “Just Sam, please” — had proposed a tour of the castle.

They ended the night in the library, in large chairs in front of the fire: supposedly Prince Dean’s favourite place outside the kitchens. Sam told stories of a childhood as a prince, running through the halls of the castle, playing with Dean. Castiel allowed himself to imagine the pitter-patter of tiny feet. Dean was sounding less and less like a punishment for Castiel’s presentation as an omega, but Castiel remained apprehensive about the upcoming mating.

Lawrence itself was certainly an intriguing country; perhaps it would not be such a hardship to rule at the Crown Prince’s side. When he moved to withdraw for the night, Sam grasped his wrist gently and said, “I know you’re nervous, Castiel, but Dean truly is a good man. He is nothing but a gentleman and I believe you will be truly happy with him.” With that, he let Castiel go.

When Castiel got back to his chambers and was finallyg able to lie down in his wonderfully soft bed, he wasn’t sure if he was less nervous after what he had heard from Sam, or more nervous.

-

He woke to servants bustling around his room, laying out his clothing for the ceremony and bringing him breakfast. He sat cross-legged with the tray on his lap as he watched his outfit be brought in, each piece fancier than the last. Even though his stomach was in knots, he managed to eat enough of the delicious pastries to make himself feel a little better, and the small piece of pie on his plate was also exquisite.

The ceremony was to take place after lunch, and the festivities were to last all night long, so Castiel steeled his nerves for a long day before he checked the large clock on the wall. Two hours until he had to be at the venue. Two and a half before he would be walking down the aisle to the beginning of his mated life. 

He had been told very little of the ceremony, which was to be a mix of Heavenly customs and the local traditions of Lawrence. The ribbon binding of Heaven was to play a part, as was the Lawrencian exchanging of vows, but Castiel was extremely thankful that the public claiming, the main event of mating ceremonies in Heaven, would be left out. He much preferred being taken reluctantly in private to a claiming in front of all the guests.

Finally, Castiel was told to get dressed. His suit was white, the colour of purity and innocence, but his cape, a throwback to the stories where the people of Heaven had wings, was a deep, deep black, shimmering in the mirror. It made him feel powerful, as if he were about to fly into the sky, free and bold.

A trumpet sounded; he was now to be escorted to his future mate.

-

Whatever Castiel was expecting of the prince was completely wrong. He had believed Prince Dean had kept Castiel from seeing his face due to overwhelming ugliness, but that could not be true standing in front of his betrothed at last. Prince Dean was stunning and radiant, a strong Alpha presence but not threatening at the same time. His scent was comforting and warm and everything Castiel could have hoped for. He was tall, taller than Castiel by a bit, and his back muscles rippled mouth-wateringly under his tight jacket as he turned to face Castiel. His eyes, a sparkling green Castiel had thought only possible in stories, met Castiel’s, who was hit with a wave of what he would look back and label lust. He felt a tremor go through his body when Dean’s eyes darkened and his scent enveloped Castiel seductively.

He took Castiel’s hand and kissed it gently, a touch which sent shivers up Castiel’s arm, before whispering in his ear, “You look wonderful, my lord. I am honoured you would have me.”

“Thank you, your highness, though I must confess that I am the one who should be honoured,” replied Castiel.

“If we are to be mated, I insist you call me Dean. And I must disagree; you are the most stunning Omega I have ever laid eyes on, and your scent is so delicious I can barely contain myself. I can hardly believe my luck.”

Castiel looked up at Dean, the perfect image of composure, before making the boldest move he had ever made. He wrapped both hands around the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him down before sniffing at the place where Dean’s neck met his shoulder. He felt a gush of slick as soon as Dean’s scent hit his nose, and stepped back, flustered. “You may call me Castiel, then.”

“Castiel. I like that.” Dean had a shadow of a blush on his cheeks. “I like Cas better though.”

Cas. Cas. Cas Cas Cas Cas Cas bounced around Castiel’s — Cas’ — head as the processional music started up. He looped his arm in Dean’s and they began their walk down the aisle. Perhaps, Cas thought to himself, perhaps this mating wouldn’t be such a hardship.

-

The ceremony was short, officiated by the King of Lawrence. Dean’s vows were beautiful and poetic, promising to treasure Cas for as long as they were alive. Cas, on the other hand, barely managed to stutter out his pre-scripted lines about Dean’s magnificence and prowess, spoken with sincerity Castiel hadn’t thought possible before meeting Dean, though the scent of happy alpha coming from Dean conveyed his appreciation.

The ribbon was tied around their hands and then the King pronounced them Alpha and Omega. Dean’s expression was questioning and a little bit desperate as he leaned in, inch by inch. Cas realised what he was about to do and placed his hands gently on Dean’s chest, then leaned up, eyes closed. Dean closed the gap between their lips gently as he wrapped his arms around Cas’ narrow waist, and Cas swore he could feel flames licking through his body. It was a short kiss, appropriate for a political, arranged mating ceremony, but the light nip Dean gave Cas’ lower lip as he pulled away and his happy scent left Cas craving more. He could not wait for the feast to be over with so he could get to know his mate better.

-

Nobody had bothered to inform him beforehand that the feasting lasted three nights. Castiel wasn’t sure he could last that long, as he caught sight of Balthazar trying to seduce three people at once. The food was bountiful, the drink even more so, and all uptightness from the Heavenly guests seemed to have vanished into the night. Castiel made his way to the corner where Sam was standing talking to a blonde woman, a familiar face in a sea of strangers.

“Hello Sam”

“Hey, Castiel! Where’s my brother? I’d have thought he’d be following you around like a lost puppy, if he hadn’t charmed you to the bedroom already.”

Castiel blushed; of course the eldest Winchester, as an alpha of such magnificence, would be expected to take his omega straight to the bedchamber on the night of their mating. Perhaps Castiel wasn’t as enticing as Dean had told him he was. “He was drawn away by your father at the beginning of the party, and I haven’t seen him since.”

“Don’t worry,” replied Sam, sensing Castiel’s worries, “I’m sure he’s dying to see you. Even the smallest whiff of your scent in the entry hall from yesterday made him restless.”

Suddenly, Castiel felt a body press against his back, and was surrounded by the unmistakable, alpha scent of Dean. “My ears are burning. I hope you’re telling my new mate only good things about me, Sam. Now, I must apologise, Cas, but I need to steal you away from Sam. We have other matters to attend to. In private.”

Cas blushed to the tips of his ears, but followed willingly when Dean took his hand and lead him from the hall. Something about his new alpha made him very happy inside.

-

As soon as they exited the hall, Cas turned around and pulled Dean in to peck him on the lips. Before he could pull away, Dean drew him back in to deepen the kiss. He had just opened his lips under the wonderful ministrations of Dean’s tongue when someone coughed beside them. They broke apart to see a guard standing near them, and Dean growled possessively before sweeping Cas up in his arms and running down the hall.

Cas laughed at Dean’s possessive actions, and as soon as Dean began to slow down, leapt from his arms before staring him down and saying, “Dean, I do not care that you are a prince and my alpha, if you want me so badly, and believe me, your scent gives everything away, you have to chase me.” And with that, he took off down the hall, following Dean’s scent to what was hopefully his — their — bedroom.

He lasted longer than he expected with a fit young alpha chasing him, but he still ended pinned against a wall by Dean, who rested his forehead against Cas’, panting heavily. He could feel Dean’s erection pressing against his, and it thrilled him. “Cas, you can’t do that to me, man. You drive me crazy, and I really don’t want our first mating to be against a wall where everyone can see us.”

Cas whimpered, and he knew that Dean could smell his slick. Having an alpha pin you to a wall and stare you down with that much lust did things to an omega. He would have plenty of opportunities to tease his alpha later but now he had no patience. “Take me to our bedroom, Alpha.”

Dean groaned as he pushed himself off the wall and threw Cas over his shoulder. In a few steps, Dean had him pinned against a wall again, though this time inside his bedroom. He had Cas’ hands pressed to the wall above his head with one hand as his other hand moved to grab his waist. Dean nosed at Cas’ neck, where he bit lightly, then left a trail of kisses along Cas’ jawline before attacking his lips with passion. Cas gasped into Dean’s mouth as they ground their hips together, Dean’s head falling to Cas’ shoulder. “Let’s take this to the bed, Alpha.”

Dean growled in approval, then picked Cas up and tossed him on the frankly enormous and butter-soft bed. He prowled towards Cas and crawled onto the bed. Cas’ legs fell apart and Dean moved between them, moving to kiss Cas again. He was stopped by a cool hand on his chest, and Cas said, “Wouldn’t this be much more enjoyable with fewer clothes on?”

Dean responded to the suggestion enthusiastically, pulling his jacket off and practically tearing his shirt off. Then he raised himself off of Cas a little bit, and started removing Cas’ jacket and shirt with much more delicate movements. “I’m gonna treat you so good, pretty Omega. My pretty Omega.” Cas flushed at the compliment, and Dean smiled wolfishly down at him.

Cas gasped when Dean’s hand brushed his nipple as he slid Cas’ shirt off. Dean immediately picked up on it, and brushed his fingers across Cas’ nipple again. Cas’ back arched off the bed as he let out a moan so dirty he almost felt embarrassed, and when Dean licked his right nipple, he struggled to contain his whimpers and moans. Dean pulled off and looked at him. “Let me hear your pretty noises, Cas. Can’t get enough of you, Cas, so gorgeous underneath me. I could have you like this forever and die a happy man,” he panted. Cas moaned happily at the praise.

Suddenly Dean’s hand was sliding down Cas’ side as Dean moved to cup his ass, asking, “Can I take these off?” Cas nodded, lifting his hips off the bed as Dean slid his slick-soaked trousers and underpants off. Finally, Cas was laying fully naked on the bed, flushing and self-conscious under Dean’s hungry gaze. He tried to hide his face with his hands, but Dean batted them away and kissed him gently.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want, Cas. This should be special, not something you feel forced into.”

“I want this, Dean, I truly do, I’ve just never done anything like this before.”

“Well then, I guess I need to show you everything.”

Dean slid a pillow under Cas’ hips and pushed his legs up further to his chest as he kissed his way down, nosing as Cas’ erection before licking his lips and swallowing him down. Cas gasped and grabbed the sheets frantically, trying to contain himself, but then Dean brought a finger to his slick-wet hole and Cas couldn’t contain his cry.

“Oh God, Dean! Do that again!”

Dean pulled off Cas’ erection, looking at the flushed Omega below him with a mischievous smirk, and then licked at Cas’ hole. When Cas let out a pleased noise, he prodded his tongue inside, then lapped up the sweet slicked that gushed out. He looked up at Cas, slick dripping down his chin, and said, “You taste so good, Cas, even better than you smell. Can’t wait to be inside you, have you writhing on my knot.”

Cas was struck with a sudden wave of arousal and pulled Dean towards him by the short hair at the back of Dean’s head, going in for a deep kiss. He groaned at the taste of his slick on Dean’s lips, and Dean’s powerful scent of arousal. He looked into Dean’s eyes, and the lustful look emboldened him to say, “Well, if you want me that bad, why don’t you just fuck me already, Alpha.”

With a growl, Dean hiked Cas’ legs up to his chest and slid into Cas’ tight heat, panting as he settled in, waiting for Cas to be ready for him to move. “You feel so tight around me, so perfect. I love it so much, never want this to end,” he whispered into Cas’ ear. Cas clenched around Dean as he moaned, the slight swelling of where Dean’s knot would be causing more slick to gush out of him.

Dean kept thrusting until he hit a place deep inside Cas that made him scream with pleasure, panting against Dean’s lips as he kept hitting that spot over and over. Dean’s knot continued swelling and Cas kept clenching around him. “Not gonna last much longer, Cas. I’m gonna knot you. Oh God, you feel so good, so wet for me, perfect Omega.” Dean’s knot tugged at Cas’ rim deliciously, pushing Cas over the edge as he came across his and Dean’s chests, the come spreading as they moved together. Dean thrust into Cas one last time, locking them together as he came, biting Cas’ collarbone but not the mating gland.

He rolled onto his back, adjusting Cas on top of him for more comfort, stroking down his back as Cas came down from his high and snuggled into Dean’s firm, muscled chest. He brushed his hands down Dean’s abs, marvelling at his Alpha’s physique, before feeling his own neck. Pulling his hand away, he looked up at Dean with surprise and asked, “Why didn’t you bite me properly?”

Dean looked down at him, fingers tangling in Cas’ sex-mussed hair. “I want to do it right, Cas. You deserve so much better than a quick fuck-and-bite, I want to take my time taking you apart, and then bite you.”

Cas snuggled closer, Dean’s knot tugging on his rim and sending sparks through his pliable body. “As much as I love how considerate you are, I really want your bite. How long ‘till your knot goes down and you can fuck me again?”

“I’d say fifteen minutes to half an hour.” Cas sat up in Dean’s lap and began making small circles with his hips as he clenched around Dean’s knot. Dean dropped his head against the pillow with a groan. “God, you’re gonna be the death of me, aren’t you Cas? What happened to the shy Omega who would even look me in the eye when I got him naked?”

“That Cas had no idea how good being knotted would feel.”

-

As soon as his knot went down, Dean pulled out of Cas and laid him on the bed, sex-flushed and relaxed, before attacking his neck with nips and bites. Cas tried to do something other than lay back, but his mind was clouded over with sex-fog. Slowly, Dean moved his way down, licking Cas’ collarbone, circling his nipple with a wet tongue, nipping his way down Cas’ flat, toned stomach, before swallowing Cas’ erection down again.

This time, he took his time cataloguing the sounds Cas made, the way he whimpered when Dean tongued his slit, the way his head tilted back, mouth open in a silent cry when Dean fondled his balls, the breathy moans he let out when Dean slid three fingers into his hole, wet with slick and Dean’s come, a fact that made Dean hum with satisfaction.

As he continued pumping his fingers in and out of Cas, tugging at his rim and brushing his prostate, Dean moved to nip at Cas’ inner thighs, drawing more pleased noises from Cas. When he was satisfied with the marks there, he moved to continue his work on Cas’ chest, shoulders and neck, fingers still moving inside Cas. Once he was sure Cas was sufficiently loosened and relaxed, he slid inside him for the second time, admiring the bruises and bites he had left all over Cas. They rocked together slowly, the burning flames of their first mating now a simmering fire. Soon, Dean tipped over the edge, sinking his teeth into Cas’ mating gland, and Cas followed right after at the pull of Dean’s knot.

They were laying sated together when Cas looked at Dean with big blue eyes and asked quietly, “Can I bite you too?” Dean bared his neck, to Cas’ surprise, and when Cas had bitten him, pulled him in for a kiss, the taste of blood on both of their lips strangely erotic. They fell asleep curled together.

-

Cas awoke to someone wrapped around him, gently rutting into his ass. He ground back, enjoying the warm bed and comforting smell of mate. He felt Dean shift behind him and begin nibbling at the back of his neck. “Dean Winchester, you are insatiable.”

“Well it’s not my fault you’re so delectable and warm in my arms,” Dean rebutted. “I look forward to being able to take you every single place in the castle, and in the grounds as well.” And with that he slid right into Cas, thrusting in and out gently but precisely, punching small moans out of Cas. When Dean’s knot tied them together, they lay there quietly, basking in the warmth of their bed.

Cas began to grind back on Dean’s knot. Dean laughed, saying, “And you say I’m the insatiable one, my love.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and if you have anything to say about it, leave a comment!


End file.
